I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hanger for cloth or clothing and, more specifically, to a cloth hanger that is made of raw plant fiber pulp, which is not usable to make paper, for durable, functional and environment protection purpose.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that most of the laundry stores use hangers to hang clothing being washed and ironed, so that the clothing is not folded to avoid wrinkles. Referring to FIG. 1, a simple hanger is made of plastic and formed into one body. The shoulder area a1 of the hanger is fortified to avoid cracks during use. The plastic material is waterproof. Since the hangers are delivered along with the clothing to customers, they are considered to be thrown away type products, therefore the hangers must have a low cost and good use advantages. However the thrown away products must meet environment regulations. The recycling process of plastic material requires a high cost.